Zimnior12
Zimnior12 is a polish GD Youtuber/Hacker who is known for his popular level AfterCataBath. '''His special feature is using a currently impossible to get color in in the game caused by some of his hacks. Zimnior12 is a Collab Team ran by 2 people named xKubson606 which is a major hacker of their team and TheSXP which is streaming, playing, creating levels and making YouTube videos. With over 7,000 subscribers, they are the most famous polish GD Youtube channel. They are friends with most hackers, like Absolute Gamer , MgostIH, StheH4x0r,xX0T1Xx, Italian Apk Downloader and others. They did make and upload to some interesting hacks and Cheat Engine tutorials to Youtube. They founded a group named '''TeamHax. As the name suggest, multiple hackers gather, but some of them are too carried away with their hacks, and caused a password leak. Levels * AfterCataBath * Apocalyptic Trilogy (WIP) * Bloodlust auto * Sakupen Circles * GG RobTop Keep Goin * Almost 1 million * Shi**y AfterCataBath * Fingerbang (2.1 fake level) * ---2.1 Name Length Test--- Best Hacking Achievements # Comments Exploit - His first achievement was finding out an exploit allowing him to comment on levels as other people and to disable the comment section. He gave it to mgostIH, then he upgraded it to a fully working hack which was never released. He broke Viprin and Spike Spike's comment section. # Messages Exploit '''- Sometime ago Zimnior12 did find new exploit to change messages data. He was able to type to himself as everybody. # '''Profile Exploit - Zimnior12 did find out how to change your stats on profile. For example he has 2CP on his profile Zimnior20 also he is testing it on account called Dzeser2 # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LQ0A0d4-6A Level data Exploit] - Zimnior12 made a troll for a community with N/A Level called fingerbang. Also after this he uploaded a level called ---2.1 Name Length Test--- which was rated demon with featured. (Creator of the last exploit is Italian Apk Downloader.) # Likes on Comments Exploit - Zimnior12 is able to set a thousands of likes any comment on geometry dash. # SQL Injection - Hacked discovered in Geometry Dash by StheH4x0r and used by Anaban to hack a lot of popular accounts. Zimnior used it only once to get riot's level data. Trivia * Unlike other hackers, Zimnior is a good player and he tries his best to finish hard levels such as Cataclysm X'' and other levels. He (TheSXP) actually has 81% with 16 fails on last ship and over 40000 attempts. * He (TheSXP) is a quite talented builder, but mostly interested in Hell styled levels. * He is currently hosting a megacollab level, named 'Apocalyptic Trilogy, which is the second version of AfterCataBath. It will be redecorated throughly, and he is redecorating Weoweoteo's part. Unlike the original one, this level will be legitimately verified by Sunix. * Zimnior knows people like Rustam, Dudex, Knobbelboy, CORE team and many other people. Despite being a hacker, he is noted to be very nice and polite to others. He even helped some of his friends to get the game on steam. * Zimnior started a trend saying: "'''Rito Nub". It's known from his words: "Rito Nub Zimnior Gud". * He has a discord server called: Zimnior12 Official Valley. He is very active on it and he talks with people very often if they have any questions. * He was probably the first person who made a level with almost one million objects. Level is called: "Almost 1 million". * Zimnior12 has a copy of the full version of Bloodlust. Nobody knows how he got it. Though, it's possible that he hacked to get the level. He played the level in one of his streams. * Zimnior has 7 disabled accounts (including a one for TeamHax) on gd which is actually a world record. * Zimnior12 made a stream when he was trolling that he is hacking sunnet. The truth was that sunnet wanted to be hacked by him. Gallery 2xCjRpk.jpg QcgIfYx.jpg Poor Rob.jpg Viprin Hacked.png Category:Players Category:Users Category:Level Creator Category:Hackers Category:Male Category:European players